


3am thoughts baby

by catboyschezo



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, They are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyschezo/pseuds/catboyschezo
Summary: Tomoru gets home from work, exhausted out of his mind. Felix decides to help him out.
Relationships: Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or/Tomoru Kurokawa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	3am thoughts baby

**Author's Note:**

> i struggled to write this bc my only basis was a thought i had at 3am last night lmao

Kurokawa Tomoru is a very busy man, and his band-mates were very much aware of it. Sometimes he would come home, half asleep, barely unable to walk without faltering because he would be tired out of his damn mind. 

On one particular night, Tomoru comes home later than usual, and at the moment all he wants is to go inside and fall asleep immediately. He didn't care much where he did, he could collapse and sleep on the floor for all he cared. But as he drowsily fumbled with his keys to the sharehouse, pushing open the door, he's greeted with Felix enjoying a cup of tea. 

"What are you doing up so late? Don't you need your beauty sleep..." 

"What are *you* doing home so late, mon petit ami? You're always home earlier than this, I was worried about you." Felix replied with a tone of begging in his voice.

"My shift was only extended a little..." Tomoru sighed out, staring back at Felix.

Felix just battered his eyes and pat his hand atop the stool next to him, gesturing Tomoru to take a seat.  
Tomoru dropped all of his work things by the door and accepted the offer, shuffling toward the empty stool.  
When he sat down he simply looked at Felix with hazy eyes.

"You look very tired, monsieur. They truly aren't giving you a break at that big office building, are they?"

"I *am* tired, and yes, it's exhausting.." 

"I'm sure there must be something I can do to assist you, darling." As Felix said that, he placed a firm palm on Tomoru's cheek, carressing the soft flesh. Tomoru's face turned red. "Is this one of your buddy-buddy traditions from the homeland?"

"You can take it as one if you'd wish, chéri."  
Tomoru just looked away from felix, fiddling with his thumbs and biting his lip only a little. He was too exhausted to question Felix's odd mannerisms at this point. 

"I may have a few ideas to help you blow off some steam!" Felix suggested, a wide, yet welcoming grin spreading across his face. "Let's find somewhere more comfortable first though."

"A-alright..?" Tomoru reluctantly nodded, following felix into the gathering room and taking a spot on the couch with him. "So, sit between my legs, your back facing me. I promise you will appreciate this." Felix guided, the darker-haired man dubiously agreeing and adjusting himself to the position Felix told him.  
He sighed in relief a bit as the Frenchman took his spindly fingers and began to message his shoulders and upper back. The contact felt amazing, and he peeked over his shoulders to see Felix just smiling back at him. He relaxed himself with a huff, sitting back father into Felix's chest. 

The pressure was so nice, but he groaned as he felt the abscence of one of Felix's hands arise from his shoulder. "Mnn...keep going." He begged. But Felix did not listen, instead his hand was placed on Tomoru's thigh, caressing it. His eyes went wide under his glasses, what is going on?? "Fe-lix-" He muttered, shock and exhaustion and pleasure being perhaps too much for him?

"It will be okay, mon amour..." Felix replied, still cautiously articulating his hands all around Tomoru's body. His hand that had been brushing Tomoru's thigh was only inching closer to the hem of his dress pants. Tomoru shuddered as he heard the unzipping of his fly. "Felix, I c-can't..." He tried to refuse, but he really *really* wanted this. He needed it so bad, no matter how much he could deny it. 

After a few moments of slight undressing, Felix was grasping Tomoru's hard-on from behind, his face red with delight and shock and all of that can be used to describe what he was feeling. Felix, another man, was treating him so well. Felix's hands stroked up and down the bottom side of Tomoru's cock, smiling deviously over his shoulder. He enjoyed seeing his band-mate in such a flustered state, one only he could enjoy. 

"Mon merveilleux Light...who do you belong to?" He asked Tomoru, his voice laced with lust and arousal. Tomoru struggled for a moment, catching on to his weird stage name gag. He softly replied, "You, my lo-ord...." With a pleased smile and a spark in his periwinkle blue eyes, Felix bit Tomoru's shoulder. "Aghn!-" Tomoru warbled out. The tears in the corners of his eyes beginning to stream down his cheek. "Feli~ix..." His words dragged out. He could feel himself on the edge, evident to Felix as brushed over the head of his dick every once in a while and feeling an increasing amount of precum on his palm. 

This made the self-proclaimed vampire king smile with great joy, feeling his own member hardening underneath Tomoru's ass. He bit his lip, muttering an endless string of french phrases into Tomoru's ear. He couldn't understand a word he was saying, but it sounded romantic and it sounded seductive, which was all he needed. Tomoru could feel his legs convulsing, he was being treated so good, amazing, the pleasure was becoming too much for him as his member was furiously touched and stroked by the man he loved. Felix knew he was close, rubbing over his tip as he took his free hand to turn Tomoru's head to face him, kissing him needily. Their teeth clashed, tounges meeting in gorgeous unison. Tomoru moaned into Felix's mouth one last time, a strong sign that he was bursting. The hot pool in his bottom half slowly but surely went away as strings of his seed went all over his stomach and into Felix's palm.

Tomoru rode out his orgasm, still overstimulated, blushing out of his mind. His chest rose up and down as he breathed heavily, facing toward Felix, and kissing him once more. He loved him so much, so so so much, and wanted to stay like this forever. "You did great, mon amour...so wonderful for me." They had a quick makeout session, the two fighting over dominance as long as they could, before Felix picked up Tomoru and carried them to his room.


End file.
